Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens assembly and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing lens assembly and image capturing device applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure or a five-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile terminals with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers and wearable apparatus, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Taking a telephoto optical system with five-element lens structure for example, the telephoto optical system usually adopts glass lens elements with spherical surfaces. However, the volume of the telephoto optical system is excessively large, and the price thereof is too high that deters consumers from purchasing the telephoto optical system. Thus, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy the convenient and multi-functional requirements of photography demanded by the consumers.